Many options exist to improve the appearance and quality of skin. Therapeutic and cosmetic skin formulations aimed at replenishing skin moisture; protecting against on-going loss of moisture; removing dead skin cells; decreasing irritation; minimizing irritant release; and minimizing skin conditions associated with, for example, inflammation are among the most sought after formulations. However, such compositions often include harsh ingredients that can lead to unwanted side effects when applied to the skin. For example, petroleum jelly is inexpensive, abundant, and can be smoothly applied to the skin. However, petroleum jelly has a number of disadvantages. In particular, petroleum jelly is a petroleum based product which may cause contact dermatitis on the skin and can be toxic.
Therefore, a need exists for mild, “natural” topical skin care compositions that reduce the undesired toxicities associated with harsh chemicals while providing superior improvements to skin appearance and quality.